There has been conventionally known a printer of an electrophotographic type, in which a process cartridge is detachably mountable. The process cartridge includes a drum cartridge and a developing cartridge detachably mounted on the drum cartridge. The drum cartridge includes a drum frame and a photosensitive drum rotatably supported by the drum frame. The developing cartridge includes a developing frame and a developing roller rotatably supported by the developing frame.